Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-4+11a)-3(2a-8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-4+11a}{)} - 3(2a-8) $ $ {8-22a} - 3(2a-8) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 8-22a {-3(}\gray{2a-8}{)} $ $ 8-22a {-6a+24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-22a - 6a} + {8 + 24}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-28a} + {8 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-28a} + {32}$ The simplified expression is $-28a+32$